365 day writing challenge!
by MayXDrewForever
Summary: Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, and hints of Ikarishipping and Oldrivalshipping. Maybe more! Anyways, I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! There might not be a one shot each day, but there will be 365 chapters in it total. Even so, please review your opinion on this collection of one-shots/mini stories! Watch out for my new OC shipping, MattXSophie, AKA Scarshipping!
1. (CS, PS) A Talk that Revives Emotions

**Me: Yay! Contestshipping! This is my first one shot though and reviews will be greatly appreciated. The story takes place in Sinnoh in Floaroma Town.**

**May: Why does your first one-shot have to be Contestshipping? *moans***

**Me: Everyone knows you are head over heels in love with him already anyways. And besides, it also has Pokeshipping.**

**Drew: *smirks* Really May? You could have just told me that you loved me.**

**May: This is exactly why I wouldn't tell you. You always make me think that I'm not good enough for you. **

**Drew: That's because you aren't-**

**May: *tears water up in her eyes* OK then, I'll leave. You won't want to look at me anyway because I look like a wimp compared to you... *runs off***

**Drew: I was going to say that she's not good enough for me, but she's better. Oh May... **

**Me: Well, what are you waiting for? Go after her!**

**Drew: *no****ds and sprints after May***

**Me: I do not own Pokemon. I only own the story, and the park in Floaroma Town.**

* * *

><p>It was a lovely morning in the Pokémon World. May and Drew were talking in the park after a surprise meeting with Misty and Ash.<p>

With May and Drew

"May," Drew called.  
>"Yes, Drew?" May answered.<br>"Do you love me?" he asked.  
>May gaped at him for asking such an obvious question. Drew smirked.<br>"Of course I do! Why would you ask?"  
>"May, are you hiding something? You've gone out a lot lately and we haven't had much time together."<br>"Drew! Of course not!, " May said.  
>Drew smiled and kissed her passionately. May happily deepened the kiss. They kissed for a couple of minutes until they stopped because of lack of air. Drew tossed her a thorn-less red rose.<br>"Drew, you never told me where you get all your roses from," May commented.  
>"Oh, remember that rose garden in Floaroma town that we found?" May nodded.<br>"Well, Roserade collected a lot of them and, her petal dance can produce roses." May's eyes widened.  
>"Really Drew?" May inquired with a astonished look on her face.<br>"Yeah, May?" Drew asked.  
>"Drew I love you," May repiled.<br>"Me too May, and I'll love you forever." Drew said, kissing her forehead.  
>May sighed contentedly and rested her head against his shoulder.<br>"Hmm... wonder where Misty and Ash are right about now." May pondered.  
>Little did she know they were in the same park as her, but on the other side.<p>

With Ash and Misty

"Ash?" Misty asked.  
>"Yeah, Mist?" Ash replied.<br>"Did you know that today is our 2nd anniversary?" Misty inquired.  
>"Today? Our 2nd anniversary? We never got married..." Ash said as he blushed bright pink.<br>"Oh, Ash! You are so dense sometimes! I mean our second anniversary of the day we met!" Misty said between giggles.  
>" Oh…." Ash said.<br>_Well, Misty is a lot more mature now. She's not that much of a hot head like she used to. Now she has those gorgeous eyes and that beautiful smile. Wait what am I thinking? Misty and I are just rivals….We've always been... I can't seem to stop thinking about her though…. I might be in love with her. _Ash thought to himself.  
>"Misty, Can I tell you something?" Ash inquired.<br>"Sure Ash what's up?" she questioned.  
>" Well, have you ever had a crush on a guy or girl, in my case? Well, I have, and I wanted to tell you that you were my first crush and you were also my first love. You still are, and I want to ask if you return those feelings." Ash mumbled, nervous about how Misty would react.<br>"R-Really?" she stuttered. Then, she grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him. He melted into the kiss and kissed back.  
>Ash flashed Misty a goofy grin and says,"Yeah.." and walked off. " "Ash, wait!" Misty called as she ran after him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Me: How was it?<strong>

**Drew: Good...**

**Me: Drew complimented me! The world has ended!**

**Drew: Why is it that when I act arrogant you get upset and when I act nice you get all dramatic about how the world is ending? *pouts***

**May: Drew, do you have a fever or something? You are a little OOC today.**

**Drew: *scoffs*Whatever...**

**Me: Also...**

**May and Drew: Review Pweez or MayxDrewForever will go cry in the corner.**

**Me: You want another contestshipping fanfic?**

**May and Drew: *Pales***

**Me: Oh well. I'm writing more fanfics about you guys anyway so...**

**Me: Any Flames will be used to toast marshmallows and fry bacon! Like May and Drew said: Review!**


	2. (IS, ORS, slight CS, PS) Reunion

**Shippings: Ikarishipping, slight Contestshipping, Pokéshipping, and Oldrivalshipping**

**Reunion**

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

We were in the Hoenn region, at May's house in Petalburg City, chatting about the reunion at 5:00 PM we were hosting for our friends: mainly Misty, Ash, Leaf, Gary, May, Drew, Paul and I. Zoey and Kenny would've come, but they couldn't make it because of some coordinator business they had to take care of. Right now it was 2:00 PM and May and I had just eaten lunch.

"I'm so happy, Dawn! I can't wait for the reunion!" May exclaimed to me.

"Neither can I May, but can you just please calm down? I've been asking you the same question for 3 minutes and all the reply I've gotten is the squealing. What should I wear?" I asked my hyperactive friend huffily.

"Oh, Dawn! Leave it to you to worry about what to wear! It's a reunion, not a meeting! You can wear whatever you want! As long as Paul doesn't get jealous because of all the guys gawking at you." May said, giggling at the last part.

"I guess... hey, w-what's that supposed t-t-to mean? Paul and I are j-just f-friends!" I stuttered.

" That's as true as the fact that Drew and I aren't dating." May said sarcastically.

" But you aren't... Wait aren't you dating Drew?!" I exclaimed.

"Yup! Drew's so romantic! He confessed and asked me out on the beach and Petal Dance was everywhere! The petals were even in the shape of a heart..." my brunette friend sighed dreamily.

" I guess Drew finally got his green butt into gear." I sighed.

May stifled a giggle. "Can I use that comeback on Drew?"

"I guess, if you consider it as one." I said, sighing.

"Hey Dawn? Where do you think Misty and Leaf are right now?" May questioned.

"I don't know..." I answered. Honestly, I don't think I left a very good impression on those two. Misty, because she thought I was too preppy, and Leaf, because she thought I was too much of a fashionista. May, on the other hand, was welcomed by those two with open arms. I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous.

"I'm going to go, OK May?" I asked. I needed to clear my mind about what I could do to let them like me.

"OK! Talk to you later at the reunion, Dawn!" she chirped.

* * *

><p><em>Leaf and Misty are video chatting each other talking about the reunion that Dawn and May are hosting.<em>

**Leaf's POV**

"Hey, Misty!" I exclaimed over video chat.

"Hey!" she chirped.

"Can't wait for the reunion! It's going to be with all of us: the girls and the boys right?" I asked.

"Yup! Though I don't think we made a very good impression on Dawn. I mean, we were only paying attention to May!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, we should apologize to her at the reunion. Which reminds me, I can't believe Ash had the guts to ask you out!" I gushed.

Misty blushed. "Y-y-yeah...Hey, what about you and Gary?" she asked.

"Me? A-a-and Gary? No way!" I stuttered. Misty smirked, obviously noticing the pink that dusted my cheeks.

"OK, whatever you say Leaf. Hey, what do you think the guys are up to right now?" Misty asked me.

"I don't know." I said.

* * *

><p><em>Right at that moment, Paul and Drew were chatting it up in Sinnoh, coincidentally also talking about the reunion.<em>

**Paul's POV**

I swear to Arceus, Grasshead's god damn pissing me off with his never ending rant about how much he loves his airhead. "Dude, I get that you love "your" May, but seriously? you're turning into a girl, and that is not supposed to happen to a guy." I told him.

Grasshead blushed. "Hey its not like you don't have any romantic feelings for Dawn!" he defended. I threw him a blank look, hoping it would cover the blush on my cheeks. Oh Mew, **I'm** turning into a sissy now.

"Besides, aren't we going to be meeting up with May, Dawn, Leaf, Gary, Ash, and Misty today?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah..." he said. Then he started ranting about the airhead again. I get that they're dating, but seriously, airhead was turning grasshead into a sissy. I soon got annoyed so I started, or attempted to block it out. ...Well, that was a failed attempt at blocking him out... Agh! Will he ever stop?! I will never turn into that sissy. _Or will you?_ my inner voice seemed to ask me.

* * *

><p><strong>Authoress's POV<strong>

Agh! Why is everyone with someone of their gender talking about this reunion?!

_They're not following the script! _I fumed silently in my head.

* * *

><p><em>Gary and Ash are talking about stuff. Oh dear god please do not let the subject be the reunion please!<em>

**Gary's POV**

"Watcha doing Ashy-boy?" I teased.

"Don't call me that." he snapped. Oh boy, carrot head must have hit him again. "Misty hit you again, didn't she?" I asked gently.

He blinked before saying, "Yeah... I just don't know what I'm doing wrong. I asked her out and now we're dating, but she still hits me. I'm not dense anymore but she still hits me. What does she want from me?" he whispered softly.

"Maybe she wants you to be a little more romantic, or maybe she wants you to spend more time with her or something." I advised.

"Will that really work? Have you tried it on Leaf yet?" he asked me suspiciously.

"Nope, but I might try it on her during the reunion." I thought out loud.

* * *

><p>*time skip* Yay! No more reunion talk! It's finally here!<p>

**May's POV**

"Hi everyone! Dawn and I are so glad that you could come!" I exclaimed as one by one they filed in.

"Hey Drew!" I greeted as he kissed my cheek. We had only started dating a few days ago, but still I couldn't help the heat rushing to my cheeks.

"Hey May." he greeted back, snaking his arms around my waist and lovingly kissing me. I sighed, inhaling his smell. Naturally he smelled like roses, along with a slight bit of peppermint. I could see Dawn out of the corner of my eye, and she awkwardly coughed, seeing us.

"Dawn, leave them be." Paul said.

By then, Drew's arms unwrapped themselves from my waist. We had gone to get some drinks at the refreshment table that Dawn helped me set up. Drew got his punch and drank it, while talking to Gary. I turned my head back to Paul and Dawn, who were getting quite comfortable with each other. I smirked as I saw the mistletoe above their heads. It wasn't Christmas, but my parents forgot to take it down during the last Christmas party. I walked over to them, and I inwardly snickered in my head. Paul was hugging Dawn and Dawn was hugging back, crimson stained on her cheeks. Paul however, had a blank look on his face, but I could tell he was struggling to get the blush off his cheeks.

"Dawn, Paul!" I sang. They instantly sprang apart from each other, blushing.

"Look above you!" I squealed, almost jumping for joy.

They looked up, I blushing at what they saw. Even Paul was blushing, even if it was just a little.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

"Well, we can't disobey tradition, even if its not Christmas now can we?" Paul huskily whispered into my ear. His warm breath sent shivers down my spine. Before I was aware of what was going on, Paul kissed me, our mouths molding perfectly together. I could feel him smirking against my lips as he licked my lower lip for entrance. I refused and pulled away. I could see Paul pouting and crossing his hands. He even made an adorable "hmph" sound. Paul sure has changed a lot. He's opened up a lot more, and everyone says it's because of me.

"Aww, what's wrong Paulie Bear?" I cooed. Before he had a chance to reply, I kissed him. This time, I parted my mouth while we kissed, allowing Paul to search my mouth. I moaned softly as our tongues battled for dominance, which he won. This time, he was the one who pulled away, and I had just remembered I needed air. I turned around and saw that we had an audience. There was Leaf and Gary.

"I see you've finally made your move, eh Paul?" Gary asked.

"We only kissed because of the mistletoe." Paul defended. Gary smirked and walked off, probably to tell Drew what happened. Leaf just shrugged and went to go talk to Misty and May. I felt slightly disappointed that Paul wouldn't kiss me if it wasn't under the mistletoe with him, but I quickly shook it off. Paul must have seen my disappointment, because he wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me.

When we broke apart, he said,"Don't worry troublesome, I would have kissed you even if there wasn't any mistletoe. And, I have a confession to make. When we met during your travels with Ash, I felt really jealous because I thought you liked him, so I would act harshly towards my Pokémon and train really hard, which explains the "me beating Ash most of the time" part."

"Oh Paul! That's so sweet! BUT MY NAME IS DAWN, NOT TROUBLESOME!" I yelled.

The only response I got was a kiss.

* * *

><p><em>Ash and Misty are talking by the table of refreshments and snacks.<em>

**Misty's POV**

I squealed in my head as Ash walked over to me. "Hey, Mist." he called. I giggled. That was Ash's new nickname for me.

"Hey Ash." I greeted as I pecked him on the cheek.

"The others sure seem to be having fun, don't cha think?" he asked.

"Yeah... hey Ash? We need to talk." I told him.

"What about?" he inquired, confusion and curiosity occupying his brown orbs.

"Do you love me?" I asked. I needed to know whether he loved, or at least liked me a lot.

"Love is a powerful word, that I can't use yet. We haven't been together long enough for me to love you. I can say though, that I like you, a **lot**." Ash replied. Wow... that was deep. I never knew Ash could be so wise and sentimental. He's not dense anymore. Ash sure has changed a lot since I first met him. He went from childish, to dumb, to dense, and finally to mature with occasional wise and sentimental moments.

"So Ash, what are you-" I started but was cut off when his lips caught mine in a spell-bounding, fireworks-in-your-head-triggering kiss. His kissing skills had improved as well. I broke away after a while, filling my lungs with air that I clearly needed after that amazing kiss. I wonder if the others are having as much fun as I am.

* * *

><p><em>Gary and Leaf are on the dance floor, Gary trying to flirt with Leaf.<em>

**Gary's POV**

Aghhhhh! Girls are so frustrating! I'm using all my tricks on her and not one of them is working. It's so annoying! OK, that's it! I'm tired of being friend-zoned by the love of my life! I'm going to confess, and take a risk. If she doesn't like me, I could just hook up with that Veronica girl that was flirting with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf's POV<strong>

"Leaf, I gotta tell you something." Gary told me.

"What is it?" I asked my childhood crush, Honestly, if he hasn't gotten any of the hints I dropped, he's denser than Ash used to be.

"Ireallylikeyou. IthinkI'minlovewithyou." he said quickly. I blushed as I comprehended what he said.

"I like you too Gary, I've had a crush on you since we were little." I replied, giddy with excitement at the fact that my crush actually liked me back.(AN: Keep in mind the fact that Gary and Leaf are childhood friends.) I kissed him on the cheek.

Gary smirked. "You missed," he said, tapping his lips gently with his index finger. I shook my head and kissed the tip of his nose.

Gary growled lowly and pulled me into him. "You were supposed to kiss my lips." he huskily whispered, kissing me tenderly.

"Oh really?" I teased.

"Of course, you're my girlfriend now." He retorted.

"I don't remember being asked to be your girlfriend." I calmly said, giggling as I saw the look of horror on Gary's face. "Oh come on Gary, I was just joking." I said.

"You better be." he growled before kissing me again.

* * *

><p><em>May and Drew are walking around the big party room in May's house that the party was being hosted in.<em>

**May's POV**

"Drew!" I called, hugging him.

"Hey airhead." He teased, but this time, his voice had a playful tone in it. I decided to play along.

"I'm not an airhead, grasshead!" I retorted, puffing my cheeks out angrily and stomping my foot on the ground childishly. Drew laughed, a laugh that made me melt on the inside whenever I heard it.

"Come on May, you know I was just joking. Besides, you're my airhead." Drew said.

"Awwwww! That was so sweet Drew! You should laugh more. You look better when you're happy, especially when you're laughing. It can make a girl's insides melt." I replied.

"Did you feel that way?" he huskily whispered, pulling me into him and passionately kissing me. I pulled away after a while because of a need of oxygen.

"To be honest, yes. When you laugh, it literally makes my insides melt." I replied, kissing him one last time.

"Drew, I'll see you later, kay? I need to start cleaning everything up." I asked.

"Alright, I'll help too," he said, starting to clean.

I could see Dawn by the door, opening it and announcing the end of the party. I finished cleaning in a flash with Drew's help and we got ready to say goodbye to everyone, and I was happy to find out that Drew was allowed to stay for the night. Sadly, Dawn had to go. I hugged Leaf, Misty, and Dawn, and bid them goodbye. Drew did the same with the boys. We walked back to my house after they had disappeared from view, Drew's hand intertwined with mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

They walked off in different directions: Paul with Dawn, Leaf with Gary, and Ash with Misty, all heading for the same destination: home.

And as for Drew and May? They're at May's house of course! Don't do anything naughty you two! XD

~Fin

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The ending was not so good, but tell me what you think! Any questions, comments or concerns? Review! Oh my gosh I sound like a teacher! XD<strong>

**-MayXDrewForever**


	3. (CS, SS) Prank

**Shippings: Scarshipping, Contestshipping**

**Prank**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

It was just a regular day in the world of Pokémon: birds chirping, sun shining, and May and Drew arguing. Then again, so are Matt and Sophie. Wait... They're arguing with each other. Wonder what that's about.

* * *

><p><strong>Sophie's POV<strong>

"Come on, Sophie, it was just a harmless prank!" Matt protested. _**Come on, Matt. Speak for yourself. Dumping ice-cold water and throwing bug Pokémon into our sleeping bags (Did I mention that we were just outside the Pokémon center when this happened? Well we still are but...) is not my idea of harmless. I mean, I'm surprised that we aren't freezing by now, that water was so cold! We're going to get revenge on you boys... I even have the perfect prank to play. We could scare them from behind with May's Gastly taking the form of a ghost. **I thought mischievously.._

"Yeah, June, it's not like we thought you would be naïve enough to actually fall for it, airhead." Drew said, smirking and flicking his hair.

"Seriously, Drew? This is not the time to be teasing May, Mr. Rose, even if you are madly in love with her." I retorted, smirking and mock-flipping my hair.

I smirked again as I saw Drew attempting to get the blush off his face and obviously failing. **_I knew that old nickname would work! Oh, did I mention that May and are cousins? I get her to tell me everything, even Drew-related "stuff". They looked so cute together!_**

"S-sorry Sophie, b-but I don't do 'madly in love', and besides, I don't like May that way. And don't call me Mr. Rose!" he said, his cheeks slightly dusted with pink. May giggled from behind me, and I shot her a "Should we continue his torture?" look. She laughed and nodded her head. **_Ahh, my sister sure has grown, from the oblivious girl, to the mature young lady. After her sweet sixteen, her personality had taken a dramatic change. She was now no longer oblivious, but mature, but she still had her happy-go-lucky, childish, stubborn personality._**

I smirked, and replied,"You don't like her that way, you _lurve_ her that way, don't you, meadow-head?". I was seemingly content with the fact that Drew's blush grew considerably, and his eyes widened at the other nickname May had for him.

"Matt, a little help here?" Drew hissed, shooting a death glare in the direction of poor Matt. Their personalities were alike but today, he was acting a little different.

"You got me. I was wondering when you'd ever notice I was here." Matt replied, smirking. Well, there's his personality, and I'm surprised that they aren't cousins or something. They both even have a hair flick, though Matt flicks his hair less often.

Drew, getting himself out of his torture, smirked and said,"Of course, you were 'noticing' Sophie more than any of us were."

Matt blushed, though I wonder why. (A/N: Does this denseness remind you of something, or maybe even someone?) Drew smirked, and said, "Hey Matt, let's have a battle."

Matt groaned and shook his head. Then he started rambling about Arceus knows what.

May shot me that pranked us so they will get their own prank". I smirked, nodded and together, we walked off. Little did the boys know that we had a prank in store for them, and boy are they gonna get it.

* * *

><p><strong>Drew's POV<strong>

I inwardly groaned as I listened to Matt ramble on... And on... And on about his adventures... jeez, will he ever stop?!**_Yeesh, he's even worse than all of May's friends, and they're who you would call ramblers. Oh, jeez, I'm talking about May-related topics now. Come on Drew, pull yourself together._**

**_This is so annoying!_ **I groaned in my head. **_Wait... hey where are May and Sophie? They better not have left me!_**

I turn around. **_Oh great... Just what I needed. They're probably gonna get revenge._**

I sigh. _**Matt's still rambling. How do I get him to shut up? Oh, I can use Roserade. I'm sure she'll love to get Matt to be quiet.**_

"Roserade, battle dance!" I command. Roserade comes out and, seeing no opponent in sight, looks at me quizzically.

"Roserade, petal dance! More like petal sneeze...!" I whisper. Roserade obeys and a few petals head in Matt's direction just as he opens his mouth to speak again.

"Mmf!" he cries as the petals barrage his mouth. I snicker, and Roserade lets out a happy trill of laughter. Matt shoots a death glare in my direction.

"What? You were rambling! And besides, the girls are gonna get revenge for our prank." I defended.

"I'm sure you would be so hurt if May pranked you, wouldn't you?" He smugly asked. I scowled. **_He did not need to know about my feelings for May. He would make fun of me. I hope that their revenge does not have to do with boys. It would hurt me, and she's the only person I ever want to be with. I want to- _**My train of thought was cut off by the snapping of fingers in my face.

"Dude, you spaced off again?" Matt asked me. "You must be daydreaming about May."

**_Keep your cool, Drew. Calm down_**. I told myself.

I smirked and flicked my hair, an unconscious habit I had gotten after meeting May. "Why would I like that unskilled, lousy excuse of a coordinator?" I lied. **_Truth was, I was unusually drawn to her when I first saw her. She was an excellent coordinator. She had the potential to be the Top, even Master Coodinator. Hey, if her cousin could do it, why couldn't she? To tell the truth, I admired Sophie more than I admired Solidad now. Sophie beat Solidad with only her Milotic in a battle, and she also won against Solidad in the semi finals in 30 seconds. I battled her and she won because I had like 1/10 of my points and she still had 3/4 of her points. She's such a great coordinator- Oh great, I'm turning into Matt now, time to go back to talking about May. She's such_**- My train of thoughts was yet again being cut off by Matt, who had flicked my head and had his Butterfree out. Wait what?! Oh Arceus help me, I thought as I saw the Stun Spore on me. I fell on the ground, numb from the powerful Stun Spore.

I could see a satisfied look on Matt's face and he went back to rambling. Oh Mew, help me.

* * *

><p><em>May and Sophie are at their house, discussing their prank.<em>

**May's POV**

I nodded for what seemed like the 100th time already as Sophie repeated the prank we would be playing on Drew and Matt. I liked Drew a lot and Sophie liked Matt a lot, I could tell, but this is revenge. Stupid boys for throwing ice-cold water and Pokémon at us when we were sleeping.

"So, you scare him from behind with your Gastly taking the form of a ghost then using scary face, OK?" Sophie asked for the 20th time.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Then we use our Pokémon to startle him right? You're using Milotic, Mew, and Sylveon, and I'm using Blaziken, Beautifly, and Delcatty, right?" I asked dully.

"Lighten up, little sis! You should be excited!" She cheerfully exclaimed.

"Not when you've inherited Matt's rambling!" I cried. She laughed nervously.

I giggled. "Then, let's go!" I chirped excitedly.

"There you go, little sis! You're excited now!" she piped.

* * *

><p>*time skip*<p>

**Normal POV**

May and Sophie slowly creep up towards Matt and Drew, their Pokémon already out and not making a peep. Gastly inched forward and called its name, which made the boys turn around. The girls silently giggled in the bushes as they look at it nervously, then stifled a laugh as they screamed like little girls, Gastly's scary face scaring them.

"Now, guys!" The girls whispered. The Pokémon complied and soon they attacked, the boys too shocked to know what was going on. The girls came out of the bushes and took a look at them, then burst into laughter. Drew was covered in leaves, and his hair was sticking up. He was soaking wet. Matt on the other hand, was also soaking wet, and he looked like he was fried. Neither of them were happy, but the girls sure were. Even the Pokemon let out a happy trill of laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Matt's POV<strong>

Drew and I simultaneously growled and lunged at the girls, and soon, their giggles ringing through the air. They're going to pay for that, with a tickle attack!

"Matt, come on!" Sophie cried between giggles. I looked over at Drew and almost did a double take. May had grabbed Drew by his shirt and kissed him. I almost laughed, but my lips were covered by Sophie's. My cry was muffled, and we broke apart, gasping for air. I looked over to May and Drew, just as they had both confessed. It was time for my confession as well.

"I really like you Sophie." I said, turning away so I wouldn't hear her rejection, but the response I got was a kiss.

"So, you like me back?" I asked.

"Yeah, and you're my boyfriend now." She chirped.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

The girls stood up and kissed the boys again. When they broke apart, the boys each asked them the same question, "What was that for?" They both replied with, "That was my reward for our prank." and ran away, giggling.

The boys stood there, dumbstruck, them ran after them, with only one thought on their minds: **_Since when was I the dense one?_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, that's it. I kinda rushed the ending. I'm not very proud of this one, but still, tell me what you think! Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated. My goal is at least 1 review per chapter, so I hope you guys can help!**

**Any flames will be used to toast marshmallows.**

**Review!**

**-MayXDrewForever**


	4. (CS) Get Well Soon Present

**Shipping: Contestshipping (A/N: Sorry if its too much Contestshipping XD)**

**Get Well Soon Present**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

May was currently in her bed. She had just woken up from her nap. She was sick and this time she had herself to blame. Being her stubborn self, she refused to wear a coat in the freezing weather and slipped and fell flat on her face on the ice. Worst of all, she was nowhere near town, so she couldn't get a coat. That's when the ice had cracked, and May had fallen in. If Drew hadn't been on the same path, she never would have survived. His worried and horrified still rang through her ears, and she had blacked out soon after. Drew had called out his Flygon and had ordered it to take her to the hospital. Soon after, the doctor came told him it would be fine, but Drew was stubborn and refused to leave until she woke up. He had called her parents and had notified them about May's situation, then he left. After half an hour of waiting by her bed, she woke up to see her parents standing by the bed she was sleeping in. She had yet to answer the frantic questions from her parents. They quickly took her home and sent her to bed.

May had woken up, head pounding. She knew she was still sick,and only thing she remembered was the fact that Drew had saved her. She couldn't wait to see him again. She had to thank him for saving her life, but she wasn't to get out of bed until her parents said otherwise.

* * *

><p><strong>May's POV<strong>

I reached for my iPhone on the desk. It was a gift from my parents, so I wouldn't have to go the Pokémon Center just to call them. They even got a pink case with rose petals on it, which always reminded me of Drew. I dialed Drew's number and pressed call. His voice soon filled my ears. "Hello? Drew?" I shakily whispered.

"May!" He exclaimed, sounding excited.

"Drew, can you come over?" I asked.

"Already did that," he said, now at the doorway. He walked over to me.

"Drew, thank you so much for saving me!" I exclaimed. I threw my arms around him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed and reciprocated my grip.

"It was nothing, besides, who else will I crush during the Grand Festival?" Drew asked me, breaking away from my hug. I laughed.

"So Drew, what brings you here? You were already here when I asked you to come." I commented. He blushed at that comment and held out a rose.

"I have a get well soon present. The rose is for you this time," he said.

"A single red rose means... I love you right? If that's true then I love you too Drew!" I cried, throwing my arms around him again. He nodded his head, now smirking.

"Now that you're my girlfriend, I have another present for you," he huskily whispered, leaning towards me. My eyes fluttered shut and I felt Drew's lips on mine. He tasted like roses and mint, which would be my new favorite flavor from now on. We had kissed for a while, eventually breaking away because of this thing called oxygen.

"Drew, Im feeling much better now, thanks to you. But you might get sick now!" I said. He smirked and wrapped his arms around me, leaning in for another kiss. "So be it." He said.

"Maybelle Caroline Maple!" I heard. I broke away from Drew and groaned. Drew looked at me, an eyebrow raised, as if to say "Should I stay here?". I nodded and turned to face my mom at the door.

"What, mom?" I asked.

"You should be in bed! I hope you and Drew didn't get too close to each other, he'll catch your cold!" She exclaimed. Oh crap, I forgot I should have been in bed. I heard Drew sneezing as my mother sighed and left the room. I groaned, muttering incoherent words and falling on my bed.

**I'm going to get an earful today, **I thought to myself.

**~Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if it was too short. I know, boring prompt, but it was the first thing that popped into my head. If you liked it leave a review!**

**-MayXDrewForever**


	5. (CS) Sick

**Shippings: Contestshipping**

**Sick**

* * *

><p>"ACHOO!" A loud sneeze could be heard echoing through the halls of Drew's mansion. They, meaning Ash, Misty, May, and Drew, had gone there when Ash had caught Drew's cold, Drew getting it from kissing a sick May. The teens could be heard talking in Drew's living room, where they had gathered.<p>

"Ash, you're going to have to clean that." Drew said, pointing to the slime on the couch.

"Oh, man! Come on, Drew, gimme a break! I have homework!" Ash exclaimed. Drew sneezed.

"Why don't you just get your maids to do it?" Misty asked.

"I would, if they came within a foot radius of me when I was sick." Drew said, sneezing again and coughing into his sleeve.

"Poor you. I can help you when you're sick! I happen to have a recipe book right here." May piped.

"Isn't that the birthday present you got from Brock on your 16th birthday? You're so lucky, May. Why didn't I get a recipe book for my birthday?" Ash grumbled, pouting. rew sneezed.

"Well, look who's talking, Mr. I-Only-Wanted-Food-For-My-Birthday." Misty retorted, smirking. The redhead once had her trusty mallet with her whenever Ash mentioned food, but he had gotten so mature that she didn't have much use for it, other than to whack Brock and the others. Ash pouted, sneezing again.

"OK, Misty we're supposed to be helping them, instead we're just sitting here talking to them. Let's get busy!" May exclaimed, heading over to the kitchen. "I'm going to make some soup!" She cried. Soon some chopping sounds could be heard, making the boys raise an eyebrow in question.

Soon May came out, two bowls of soup in hand. "Here you guys, drink this! it's sure to make you feel better! Be careful, it's hot!" She told them. Indignantly, they complied, waiting for the horrible taste to come, but it never did.

"This tastes great!" They exclaimed. Misty just sat there, tummy grumbling and glaring at May.

"Oops! I forgot about your bowl, Misty! It's in the kitchen, I'll go get it." May said, walking towards the kitchen. Misty instantly brightened. A terrified squeal could be heard. Drew quickly stood up, rushing towards the kitchen. Ash and Misty stole a glance at each other and quickly rushed to the kitchen.

"May! Are you hurt?" They both asked, rushing into the kitchen. Drew looked worried and May was moaning in pain. She had a burn on her arm. Drew kissed May's temple, and then gently kissed her burn.

"Don't worry May, we'll take care of you." He said. May looked guilty, and she stared down at the floor. Misty and Ash must have noticed this because they said, "We'll leave you two be. As much as we want to take care of you, we want you to spend time with your boyfriend." Drew and May blushed, and looked away.

Misty and Ash snickered and quickly headed out the door. "Do they know its raining outside?" Drew pointed out. A squeal and a scream answered their question.

"Now they do," May commented, laughing. Drew smirked and started to tend to her wounds. None of them had remembered the slime on the couch.

**~Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It was too short! Boo hoo... This one sucked. I thought of it outta nowhere and it just randomly popped up. Feel free to bad mouth this one shot however you want... JK! XD**

**Review!**

**-MayXDrewForever**


	6. (IS) Contagious

**Shipping: Ikarishipping**

**Contagious**

* * *

><p>Contagious. That was the one word that seemed to tell everything about Troublesome. Her smile was contagious, and so was her laugh. Dawn laughing was all it took for my lips to curve into a smile. When I first met her she was very optimistic, and she still is. I admire everything about her. She's pretty but I don't really care about that.<p>

When Dawn first talked to me, I wanted to rile her up. She looked amusing when she yelled at me, so I purposely started to call her Troublesome. Seeing her angry face made me want to laugh. She was so contagious, her personality affected everyone, and even I changed.

On the outside I was cold, blank, intimidating. On the inside, I was the opposite. I always felt like Dawn could understand me, more than Reggie could. Reggie wanted me to be more open, but he never really did much to cause that. Dawn, well Dawn was different. She got herself emotionally hurt (well Reggie did too but) just to open me up. Then again, so did Reggie. Well, let's just say that I had a crush on Troublesome. That's what makes her different from Reggie. I'd never hurt her...

* * *

><p>*Present Time* (AN: Didn't think I would do that did you? XD)

"Troublesome, wait." I grunted, grabbing her wrist. She looked at me, fresh tears in her eyes. Guilt ran through my veins. I had hurt her, even though I told myself I would never do that. I was just teasing her about her Pokémon, but it had gone too far.

"What Paul?" She said softly, hurt and a slight bit of curiosity in her cerulean orbs.I said nothing, but I pulled her into my chest, burying my face in her hair.

"Paul?" Dawn whispered. She started to break away, but I pulled her back into me.

"Let's stay like this for a while." I murmured. Finally she reciprocated my grip, sifting her hands into my hair. Soon we broke away. I missed the feeling of her body against mine already (A/N: For those weird perverts out there, and I'm not saying you are one, mind outta the gutter! XD)

"Mind telling me why you hugged me?" She asked.

"Just needed to release my emotions every once in a while. Also, to be very blunt, I like you." I told her.

She happily threw her arms around me, which I took as an "I like you too!" and I reciprocated her grip, pulling her closer.

"Why do you like me Paul?" She whispered into my ear, her breath tickling it.

"Because you're so contagious." I murmured, pulling her in for a kiss.

**~Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, that was too short, don't judge me. And Paul was a little OOC. It's my first Ikarishipping one shot, if you don't count Reunion, because it had all four ships I support. The prompt was good, but the one shot didn't end up the way I wanted to. I guess you could say it wrote itself, with a little help from me of course! XD **

**My next one shot will be called Perfect, with Oldrivalshipping and Contestshipping. It's sorta based off of the song "Perfectly" by Selena Gomez, and it will be told from May and Leaf's POV.**

**Remember, I hope for at least 1 review per chapter! **

**So, review! **

**-MayXDrewForever**


	7. (CS, ORS) Perfect

**Shippings: Oldrivalshipping, Contestshipping**

**Perfect**

* * *

><p><strong>May's POV<strong>

He thought he was so perfect. Someone was bound to prove him wrong someday, right? I decided that I would be the one to do that.

-—-—

**Contestshipping**

**Normal POV**

May listened as Drew continued to ramble about how great he was at coordinating. It made her angry to think that Drew still didn't think of her as an equal yet even if they've known each other for 7 years now.

"So then Matt and I had a Pokemon battle, in which naturally I won." Drew said, and showed May a golden pokeball, and threw it, a Zoroark popping out.

"I got this as the prize. Of course you wouldn't know, only winning a handful of times." He continued, smirking and flipping his chartreuse hair, his whole demeanor screaming 'I'm too sexy for my sexy!' At that point May snapped. She slapped him, the sound screeching out. Drew's so called perfect face now had a pink mark on the left side. It was then that Drew noticed her eyes watering up. He reached out for her, but she recoiled.

"You think you're so perfect, Mr. Jerkface. Well guess what, you're wrong. You just stand there, talking about yourself, thinking that people will be impressed. All you care about is your reputation, your image. Don't you know how much you can hurt people?! Well, I do. And I hate it. I hate you Hayden!" She yelled. The tears were now freely running down Mays cheeks. Her legs froze in place, and she fell down to her knees crying.

Drew felt his heart crack and smash into millions of pieces. He never thought that he could hurt her that badly, never meant what he said. In his eyes, May was everything, his crush, the love of his life, his closest friend and rival. Now she hated him, and it was all his fault.

"May, I'm sorry, OK? I never meant what I said. I'm not perfect. Nobody is. But you need to know something. I love you. I talked to Dawn a few days ago, and asked her how you were. I told her my feelings for you and she said that maybe playing hard to get would help. But it didn't. It's my fault. Please forgive me May!" He cried, kneeling down to May's eye level. May's sobs slowly ceased, and she was now hugging her knees close to her chest blushing.

"Really?" She asked. He nodded, lifting her chin and looking into her eyes. God he loved that shade of blue in her eyes. They leaned in, staring into each other's eyes. Drew broke the eye contact, smashing his lips onto hers. The kiss was long and passionate, and their feelings were made clear in that one kiss. It was like eternity. Sure enough, they never wanted their first kiss to end.

* * *

><p><strong>Oldrivalshipping <strong>

**Leaf's POV**

That cocky bastard, he cheated on me, on our 4 month anniversary. He thinks he's all that, always walking in with an air of arrogance. Why couldn't he be more like Ash! Why couldn't we be as happy as Red and Yellow?! I hate Gary Oak so much. That cocky, arrogant ass.

-—

**(Still Leafs POV)**

I ran out of the hotel, crying silently. The tears slowly dripped down my cheeks, glistening, making my shirt wet. He was in there with Veronica, my so called best friend, doing Arceus knows what. My nightmare had been confirmed. I had seen a picture of him and Veronica kissing on the cover of Pokemon Weekly, which was some cheap magazine that I never bothered to read. My mom had bought it yesterday when she came home from work. I wasn't the type to jump to conclusions, but the picture told me otherwise.

The sound of footsteps interrupted me. It was probably Danny, my ex boyfriend. He had come to comfort me yesterday as soon as he heard the news. I looked up, and was horrified to see Gary, panting.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, wiping away my tears and sending a death glare in his direction.

"Leaf, I'm sorry. Veronica-" he started.

"I don't want to hear it. What did Veronica do? Let you kiss her? It's always you. Of course seeing that you are a player I should be used to it. You think you're so flawless, with that cocky, arrogant attitude. you're just like Drew. You know what, we're over." I snapped sarcastically, walking off. Before I could get anywhere, Gary grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his chest, snaking his arms around my waist.

"Tell me we're not over Leaf. You're the only one who sees me as Gary Oak and not Gary the Great, other than Daisy of course. Please, give me another chance. I love you Leaf. Veronica pushed herself onto me. I was getting you an anniversary gift, and she came along and threw herself onto me." He cried, his tone pleading. I looked into his beautiful forest green eyes, and saw, hope, compassion, adoration and love. I gave in, burying my head into his chest and crying.

"Shhhhh... Leafy it's OK, I'm here." He replied, rubbing soothing circles on my back. i smiled through my tears at the nickname. I tilted my head up and kissed his cheek. "You know I love that nickname, right Gare-bear?" I asked. My tears were gone now. I was giggling, with my head on his chest and his arms snaked around my waist.

"I love you Gary." I told him, kissing his nose. I broke away from him, and Gary looked at me curiously. I shook my head, standing on my tip toes to give him a quick peck on the lips. He leaned in for a kiss, hands on my shoulders. I broke away again, giggling.

"If you want a kiss, you have to catch me first!" I teased, smiling, as I ran ahead. Gary's laugh ran through my ears as he chased after me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't like writing angst as much, but I felt like there was too much positiveness going on. Is it good? Read and Review if you liked it!**


End file.
